Courage or Coward
by adiemer
Summary: This takes place after the Erudite take control of some Dauntless and tell a divergent to come to Jeanine or this would happen again. They try to walk off the roof.Marlene is the only one who falls and dies.Tris turns herself in and this is what happpend and how Tobias got to the Erudite headquarter Review please :3
1. Chap 1 Tobias POV Christina POV

I wake up to total silence; the other side of the bed feels oddly empty.

"No, she couldn't have, she's not that stupid." I thought, running to find Christina. I sprint to the chasm and while turning the familiar corner, run straight into Christina. We fall to the ground in a jumble of limps.

"Four, what's wrong?! She asks dumbfounded by the not-so-hidden frantic look in my eyes.

"Where is Tris? I manage to blurt out.

"I thought she was with you, no one had seen her all morning…"

We both turn ghostly pale. We sit on the ground in silence. I abruptly get up and turn.

"… you don't think she?" Christina says

"I've got to go." Christina tries to say something, but I am already out the door.

It is 3 minutes until the next train so I have to move fast. I navigate my way through the compound, passing grief-stricken faces of Lynn and Uriah after Marlene's death. I hear my name shouted from behind me but I do not miss a step. I get to the platform with no time to spare. I tear through the concrete and launch onto the train. The impact is no different than the other times but this time for once, it is for something more important than me, because I couldn't live with myself if Tris got hurt or worse…

I have to stop thinking about it. When I turn myself in being weak is not an option, it never is. The occasional grind of the rail calms my mind as a wait to see Tris.

"Why are you such a coward? Why didn't you go first? Why couldn't you be as brave as Tris?...be brave enough to risk yourself for her. She could forgive me and herself if I died for her. I couldn't live with myself if she...Stop thinking about it. She will be perfectly fine. If not they can kill me, because I love no one other than Tris.

Christina POV

I sit on the bars of the chasm looking at the white water, the spray hitting me as a wave hits the sharp narrow edges of the chasm. I get down and walk towards the cafeteria, hungry oddly enough. The feeling hasn't come much since Will died. As I turn I feel a blown as I stumble to the group as I look up I am surprised to see Four. I have never seen him this frantic.

"Four, what's wrong?! I yell

"Where is Tris? I manage to blurt out.

"I thought she was with you, no one had seen her all morning…" I squeak, my mind racing. I just got her back I can't lose her too. I already lost Al and Will no one else can be gone.

"… you don't think she?" I say. Four turns a ghostly white while getting up.

"I've got to go." Four whispers in a tone that sends a chill up my spine. He turns and begins a full on sprint.

"Don't lose her." I yell, but he doesn't even flinch like he hasn't heard me at all.


	2. Chap 2 Tobias POV

I hear the thump as a nameless face invades my cab. I look up and soon regret it. Peter.

"What do you want?" I say my voice full of dread.

"Shut up and listen." Peter shouts. I get up, fists clenched, ready to connect my hand with his face.

"You must really want me to…" I say as Peter interrupts me.

"I know Tris turned herself in and if you even want to hear how to save her and save the Dauntless then as I said you better shut up and listen." He announces. I quiet down and sit almost emotions boiling up at the sound of her name.

"Explain now before I change my mind." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Jeanine thinks I've been a spy when I have not. I gave her crap information, so I could gain information knowing it would lead up to something like this, I did not see the serum attack or the Take-over or I may have acted sooner. I have not been in the Erudite Headquarters other than her office and since I know you are going to turn yourself in no matter what, even though I never imagined this and hate it I would like to make a deal. You need to find out where the central control rooms are, so when I get the Dauntless to invade we know where to head. "

I nod shocked by his clever plan.

"Okay, keep me posted as the plan continues once I get in." I say jumping out on to the Erudite platform. As I stand in front of the doors. I feel hope bubble up knowing Tris is somewhere inside these doors. I enter and am immediately ceased.

"What the hell?" I say to the man on my left. When I am left with no answer I jab my elbow into one of the men's stomach and kick the other one in the shin. Both cry out and I am rewarded with a fist to the face. I feel the blood begin to trickle from my nose as the men push me on.

We go into an elevator and climb the many floors to where Jeanine must be. My nose begins to throb and I realize how much it must be bleeding. We turn a corner and there is what I came here for. Tris.


End file.
